The present invention concerns a method for dispensing an intermediate layer of cardboard/paper/film from a web rolled up in a supply, preferably for laying between layers of stackable items on pallets, where the free end of the rolled up supply is moved by feeding means across a table that includes a mechanical cutter unit which is cutting an intermediate layer from the web with a length suitable for an actual pallet size, and from which table the cut intermediate layer is ready for further handling for interposing and laying between the layers of stackable items on a relevant pallet.
The invention also concerns a machine for performing the method.
The invention also concerns use of the machine according to the invention for dispensing intermediate layers in connection with loading pallets or the like with stackable items.